Daddy's Girl
by Daisyangel
Summary: Rossi's adventures with his daughter. Written for the father's day prompt challenge. Go to my forum. Please check it out. R/R! Rossi/Prentiss


A/n, this is a story for the Father's day prompt over at the country song prompts forum. Please check out the forum. Here's the link. I'm trying to make it grow and become awesome. .net/forum/Country_song_prompt_challenge/92639/

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or "Daddy's Girl" by Red Sovine. I only own Carla, Joey, and Evan.

XXXX

"Just one more push and you'll have your baby, Emily," the doctor coached.

"I'm so tired," Emily complained.

"You can do it, bella. I know you can," Rossi soothed. Leaning down he placed a kiss on his wife's sweaty face.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"You're the strongest woman I know, Em. You can do this. One more push and you'll bring our baby into this world," he told her gently. Nodding, Emily pushed for all she was worth. Letting out a scream she cried as she felt her child slip from her body.

"It's a little girl," the doctor called out.

"Doc, are you sure, I wanted a boy," Rossi commented.

"I'm sure, say hello to your daughter, Dad," she said placing the newborn in Rossi's arms. Glancing down at the tiny baby in his arms, Rossi felt his heart soar. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Hello, Carla Brooke Rossi. I'm your daddy and you'll always be my little girl," he crooned before cutting the chord and handing the baby to Emily.

XXXX

I recall the night that you came into this world.  
>I couldn't believe the doctor when he said: "It's a little girl."<br>I said: "Now Doc, you must be wrong. You see I want a boy."  
>Then he laid you in my arms and my heart sang with joy.<p>

(Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
>(I'm the center of Daddy's world.<br>(I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
>(For he loves me like I was his son.<br>(Daddy's Girl.)

XXXX

"Are you ready to go to the baseball game, Carla?" ossi questioned as he stood in the doorway to his daughter's room.

"Yeah, it's just going to be you and me, daddy?"

"Yes, just you and me, kiddo," her father replied.

"No Mommy or Joey?" she asked refering o her one-year-old brother.

"Nope, just you and I," Rossi repeated.

"Yay! I'm ready," she said swinging her backpack on her back and grabbing his hand.

"Okay, lets go," he said.

"You two have fun," Emily called from her spot on the couch where she was holding the sleeping toddler.

"Bye, love you both," Rossi said kissing his wife and son.

"Bye, Mommy, love you," cried the five-year-old as she quickly ran over and kissed her mother and brother before grabbing her father's hand and running for the door.

XXXX

"Which teams are playing?" Carla wondered.

"The Nationals and the Marlins," her dad answered.

"Oh, okay," she answered just as they game started. A couple of innings into the game the little girl began shifting wrestlessly.

"What's the matter, munchkin?" Dave questioned.

"I'm bored, let's play house," she requested opening her backpack and pulling out her baby doll and what seemed like half it's baby things.

"But I want to watch the game, sweetheart," Dave protested.

"Please, Daddy? I really want you to play house with me," his daughter said pouting. Her father couldn't resist her pout and she knew it. Sighing in defeat he reached for the baby and started to play house while that Nationals continued to bat. He caught another guy looking at him. He could tell the look on the guys face was saying that Carla was a daddy's girl and Dave had to admit that he was right. She definitely was a daddy's girl.

XXXX

I recall the day I took you to a baseball game.  
>You brought along your baby doll and half its' baby things.<br>We sat there a-playin' house, while the Dodgers played the Braves.  
>And everyone in the bleachers looked at us as if to say.<p>

(Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
>(I'm the center of Daddy's world.<br>(I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
>(For he loves me like I was his son.<br>(Daddy's Girl.)

XXXX

Rossi enjoyed the time he spent with both his chldren. However, even though he wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed the time he spent with Carla a little bit more than the time he spent with Joey. Cara was his little princess, his little girl and they shared a special bond. They were currently fishing and having a good time. All of a sudden he felt a tugging on is line. Reacting quickly he graped his pole and began realing in the fish.

"I got one," he exclaimed beaming at his daughter. The little girl looked up with a smile. Her smile turned to a frown, though when she saw the hook stuck in the fish's lip.

"Daddy, you need to take the hook out. It'll hurt that fishies lip," she argued. Knowing she wouldn't give up he released the fish and sat back.

"Oh, and Daddy?"

"What is it, Car?" he asked sweetly.

"Those things in the can will die if they stay in there." Sighing once again Dave turned the can up and released all the worms into the water.

"Now what do you wan to do?" he asked.

"Can we chase butterflies? Please, Daddy?"

"Of course we can, kiddo," Rossi replied taking her hand and beginning to search for butterfles.

XXXX

I recall the day I took you on a fishin' trip,  
>You said: "Daddy won't that hook hurt the fishes' lip?"<br>And you said if they don't get air, those things in the can will die.  
>So we turned the worms all loose and chased some butterflies.<p>

(Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
>(I'm the center of Daddy's world.<br>(I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
>(For he loves me like I was his son. (Daddy's Girl)<p>

XXXX

"Hello Evan, how are you?" Rossi asked as he opened the door to his daughter's boyfriend. They'd been dating for about two years now. He couldn't believe Carla was now 21. Where had all the time gone, the profiler wondered.

"Hi, Mr. Rossi, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Mrs. Rossi?" the young man requested nervously.

"Sure, Emily's in the living room.. Follow me," Rossi instructed. Nodding silently Evan did what he was told.

"Hey Evan, what brings you here today?" Emily asked happily greeting her daughter's boyfriend. She had a pretty good idea what he wanted but wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"I came to ask your permission to ask Carla to marry me. I love her and want to make her my wife. She's an amazing girl and I want to give her everything," the young man declared.

"You've got my blessing," Emily answered quickly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rossi," Evan replied.

"Call me Emily, please."

"Thank you, Emily," he replied.

"You're welcome," she said. Turning to her husband she spoke.

"Dave? What do you have to say?" Looking up, Dave glared at the young man sitting in front of him. He didn't like the idea of letting his little girl go.

"What makes you think you deserve to marry my little girl?" he growled menacingly

"Um, b-b-because I love her, sir. I'll do whatever I can to make her happy. I'll never hurt her. She's way too important to me for that," he replied clearly nervous. Emily glared at her husband.

"That's enough, David Rossi. Stop scaring him right now," she scolded. Meeting his wife's eyes, Dave could tell she meant business.

"Okay, I give you my blessing, but you treat her like the princess she is and don't you hurt her," Dave demanded.

"I will treat her like she deserves to be treated and I won't hurt her. Thank you, Emily, Dave, this means so much to me," Evan said juping up and heading for the door. He had a girl to propose to.

XXXX

I recall the day that your young man come to call.  
>Seems like only yesterday, you swam and played football.<br>But I know the time has come, that I must set you free.  
>But no matter where you are, you know what you are to me.<p>

(Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
>(I'm the center of Daddy's world.<br>(I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
>(For he loves me like I was his son.<br>(Daddy's Girl.)

Finished!

A/n, here's a link to the video. Let me know if it doesn't work.

.com/watch?v=ZzAmdU3LxNg


End file.
